


Beautiful in White

by Tall Potato (mentallydatingcolinfirth)



Series: Harry Hart x Reader [9]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mentallydatingcolinfirth/pseuds/Tall%20Potato
Summary: Harry Hart seeing you in a wedding dress.Originally posted onTumblr. Fic Request byanon.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Reader, Tilde/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Harry Hart x Reader [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032087
Kudos: 7





	Beautiful in White

Harry never told you how much he had thought about you in a wedding dress. He had been holding onto it for a while before he realized there was nothing more beautiful than spending the rest of his life with you.

It all began from the moment he had seen Tilde walk the aisle at hers and Eggsy's wedding.

He debated over and over in his head whether it would be best for the two of you to get married. He loves you, there was no doubt about that. But for Eggsy, he was married to someone outside of the agency, Harry knew it was going to be different when it comes to your relationship. But rebuilding Kingsman from the ground up meant changes to the rules can be made.

Harry enlisted Eggsy and Tilde's help for his proposal. He could have proposed to you anywhere — even in your jammies during breakfast, and you would say yes either way. But he had planned a beautiful but simple dinner surprise outside the Kingsman mansion. It was decorated with string lights, a table was set up in the middle, the dinner was cooked by none other than Harry himself.

He asked Tilde to _invite_ you out for a girl's night somewhere fancy. And while on the way, Tilde received a call from _someone_ in Kingsman telling her that she needed to come right away to the mansion for an emergency regarding Eggsy.

And then the following events led to this day.

Harry Hart was usually never one to show his emotions. But when you took your first step inside the chapel, you had your eyes fixed on him, and you could've sworn tears were pooling in his eyes.

Your dress was a modest tulle and satin scoop neckline, with lace appliqués and beadings. When you met him at the altar, he immediately took your hand and you squeezed his hand in return as if saying _'this is it.'_

Your vows and Harry's made you teary-eyed. You'd cry from the overwhelming feeling of happiness and love, only you didn't want to ruin your make-up.

At your first dance as a newlywed couple, Harry held you close and whispered in your ear, "I wish there is a word more exquisite than beautiful to describe how ravishing you look in that white dress, Mrs. Hart."

And at that moment, you knew you've finally found your forever.


End file.
